1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, apparatus, and products for chip select (‘CS’) multiplication in a Serial Peripheral Interface (‘SPI’) system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many computing devices today utilize Serial Peripheral Interface (‘SPI’) Read Only Memory (ROM) for initial boot code. Over time, however, such ROMs may become corrupted. One common solution is to utilize two ROMs; one a primary and one as a backup. Utilizing two ROM devices instead of one, however, requires an additional chip select line, which is generally scarce in SPI systems.